until_dawn_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashley (Canon)
Ashley, referred to as Ash by some of her friends, is one of the eight protagonists and a playable character in Until Dawn. She was voiced and motion captured by actress Galadriel Stineman. Appearance Ashley is a young Caucasian female who has shoulder-length red hair and green eyes. Her attire consists of a striped reddish-pink beanie, a light gray hoodie worn over a long-sleeved red shirt, blue shorts, and black leggings. She also wears a pair of red-checkered finger less-designed gloves. Later, she gets splattered with blood which remains on her outfit for the remainder of the game after Josh is "killed" by Chris. In the prologue, Ashley wears black and white striped beanie, a dark grey puffer jacket and a pair of charcoal yoga pants. Personality Ashley is described in-game as academic, inquisitive, and forthright. She seems to love books. She dislikes horror movies and dreams of being an author. While Ashley did partake in the prank against Hannah Washington, she had the least involvement of the pranksters, being a mere onlooker. She can be repentant about participating in the prank if the player so chooses, but she can also be dismissive and lay the blame with Hannah, claiming she overreacted. Ashley is shown to be very observant, yet she is also easily scared due to her wild imagination. As the night progresses, she becomes increasingly distressed, and freaked out by the seemingly supernatural events taking place. As such, she at times demonstrates reluctance in looking for Sam when the latter is missing, though Chris can usually convince her to continue and even show courage in the face of a potential threat. Still, when in actual danger, Ashley is not as quick on her feet asMike or Emily; this is shown when she manages to stab the Psycho in the shoulder with a pair of scissors, but then fails to either follow up on this attack or escape. Depending on the player's actions, Ashley can be shown to possess a vengeful streak. If Chris chose to shoot her, and save himself earlier, she'll refuse to let him into the lodge, causing him to be killed by a Wendigo. Ashley seems to be more polite and serious than the other protagonists, as she doesn't use vulgar language often. Possible Deaths * She can be decapitated by a Wendigo if she chooses to open a locked cellar door. * If Sam fails to do the first don't move QTE and does nothing when the game gives you the choice of saving Ashley, her eyes can be gouged out by a Wendigo. * Ashley can be burned alive in the lodge, if Sam chooses to run to the switch while she is still inside. Killed Victims * Chris (Caused, Indirectly Caused, Determinant) Relashionships Chris Chris and Ashley have a mutual crush on each other. Their friends,Josh and Sam often tease them about their feelings for one another. Depending on the player's choices, you can either have them start a relationship, remain friends or even grow cold. If Chris and Ashley fall into the trap and Chris is forced to kill either himself or Ashley, they will confess their feelings for one another right before one of their deaths. Depending on their relationship, Ashley will kiss Chris before he heads out in search of Josh, and asks him to come back safe. Their relationship can be severely damaged if Chris decides to shoot Ashley over himself, despite her plea for him to shoot her instead. When Chris heads out to save Josh, Ashley will give him no reply, and shuts the door behind him. If Chris makes it back, she will remember that he chose to shoot her and ultimately not let him back in, resulting in his death. If Chris does shoot her, but dies before reaching the lodge, Ashley will burst into tears at the sight, and apologize. Relationship Increases * Ashley's relationship with Chris will increase if she shows sympathy towards Hannah by admitting the prank made the latter look stupid in front of her friends. * If Chris shoots himself instead of Ashley, their relationship bar will become maximized. Relationship Decreases * If Ashley does say to Chris that Hannah overreacted, her relationship with Chris will considerably decrease. * If Chris shoots Ashley instead of himself, their relationship will drop to zero. Emily Emily and Ashley are not very close friends, though Emily will comfort her if Chris died and Ashley had a good relationship with Chris. Ashley will also listen to Emily and care about her well-being after her escape from the mines. However, their friendship may be severely damaged if Ashley argues to exile Emily from the basement after the survivors notice that Emily has been bitten. If Emily finds out that the Wendigo bite is harmless, she will respond by initially slapping Ashley, then later pushing Ashley out of the way when the survivors are escaping from the lodge basement during the final Wendigo attack. Relationship Decreases * If Emily is bitten and Ashley tells the truth about the Stranger's journal, their relationship will drop to zero. Hannah The player can choose whether Ashley says that she is sorry for what she and her friends did to Hannah or says that going to the woods was her own choice. Chris notes how Ashley was "such a willing participant" in the prank the survivors played on Hannah, and looked like she was enjoying herself. As a Wendigo, Hannah uses Jessica's voice to lure and swiftly decapitates Ashley if she succeeds. Josh Ashley and Josh have a positive relationship. Josh asks her to speak when they are using the spirit board, and Ashley tries to run to Josh's aid when she hears him screaming. The Psycho believed that Ashley and Josh had a good enough relationship for his scream to serve as bait for her. Matt When Ashley is looking through the binoculars, Matt will playfully prank her. The two are good friends and Ashley can try to reassure him after he sees Emily and Mike in an embrace. At the beginning of the game, Ashley and Sam are tied for Matt's second highest relationship. Jessica Ashley and Jessica are not seen interacting with each other in-game. However, when she hears Jessica's "voice" in the mines, she can consider going down there on her own to save her, but doing so will lead to her brutal demise. Mike Ashley and Mike don't have a very close relationship. However, Mike will comfort her if Chris died on his way back to the lodge. Trivia * Ashley is one of the three characters to have more than one way of death, with the others being Matt and Emily. * Ashley's dream job is an author. * Ashley was voted most likely to publish a novel in the yearbook. * Ashley's highest traits are curious, honest, and charitable and her lowest traits are brave, funny, and romantic. * Ashley's highest relationship status is with Chris, andlowest relationship status is with Mike. * In the original script, Ashley was supposed to be written as "a drug addict who would go around the house pretending she was in an Agatha Christie novel", but this was changed very early into development according to the developers. * She is the first character to encounter The Psycho. * She has the most encounters with The Psycho. * Ashley and Emily share two deaths: being incinerated in the lodge, and having their eyes gouged out by a Wendigo. * Along with Matt and Jessica, she is the youngest among all of the protagonists as she is 18 years old. * Ashley is able to be heard in Josh's hallucinations. * She is the only character that does not interact with Jessica throughout the game. * She is the one of the two protagonists who could possibly kill another protagonist by intention (Chris). The second one being Mike, who directly kills Emily if Mike chose to shoot her. * Ashley, Chris and Mike are the characters without exclusive death possibilities. * She and Mike are the only protagonists to be able to find clues from all three cluelines. Category:Canon Category:Females Category:Characters